This invention relates generally to communication and, more particularly a method of wireless communication.
Currently, users of wireless communication devices such as cell phones, laptops, personal digital assistants, and the like, must shut these devices off or restrict their use in certain environments. These environments can include hospitals, remote locations, radio frequency sensitive locations such as aircraft, or any other location that radio frequency transmissions might be disruptive to persons or equipment in the vicinity.
In other environments, use of wireless communication devices might be difficult or impossible due to distance of travel over a given amount of time, and the like. In these environments, wireless service providers for a given wireless communication device can be out of range of the wireless communication devices making service difficult or impossible, and in effect, rendering these devices useless for the duration of a given journey or while in an isolated location. In many situations this has the effect of frustrating users of these devices and rendering users less productive than would otherwise be possible. Even when use of wireless communication devices is permitted in these instances, the devices are often limited to send only mode, or wireless service providers are unable to track and bill users of devices in these restricted environments.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for methods allowing wireless communication devices to function in remote locations, over long-distance journeys and in radio frequency sensitive locations.
There is also a significant need for methods of allowing wireless communication device users to be tracked and billed for device use in a restricted environment or location.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for methods of wireless communication in a restricted wireless zones that overcome the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.